Munashi Tamotsu
Munashi Tamotsu is the last thirteen houses, the final and last survivor of all is related to her bloodline and to that, it was stripped away from her; despite exile for her protection—Lost in roots and words faded. Our beloved megitsune as shifted in her plot and desires, on the struggle between these devil’s plots and the conquest of lies. It'll be not a shame to say, she'll disappear to the call of a boy that she has felt has forgotten her with time. She has no more goal other than to become the fastest and smartest strategist, to use those impure souls as a means to entertain this game of hers—She wondered. What would a demon offer to save their own life? How smart and sly could they be? What lie would they sew into the innocent minds before them? She could smile sometimes, she adored this chance to play with a devil’s hand. Background Information Rumored. Born in the outer walls of Konohagakure, rather, to the land of Sound, this is where Munashi is from. Daughter of Sonshō Tamotsu and Kirai Satsujin, Munashi was a child born among a war, loved for only status and power, an object that desired to make their experiment—Infancy stage was nothing more than future plotting for their ‘experiment’s’ future, often, she was tossed off onto a nanny; neglect being one of their most harmless acts. The Satsujin were a family of concubines rumored for murder and illegal rituals, as the Tamotsu were more than that—Extraordinary in undefined things and their ability over people; actresses and actors ready to backstab. Approached by her fourth birthday, she was given the ‘rite’ of the Seishin Trial as she was considered physically mature enough for such a trial; properly walking with better speech than those of her age. The ‘Seishin trial’ is an event within the religious cricle of twelve families known for the worship of the ‘nameless’ god, travel to land of sound to perform said ritaul, their emblem is the spiritual being braced souls and each house has a twisted form of the twelve astrological houses—Basis of a coming trial is when the Vulpecula constellation aligns over the Kogitsune temple, causing those born within a special day, month and hour to be baptized in the crimson lit waters, revealing the serpents favor of them. Upon the constellations reveal, a ‘seer’ whom for tells the date to baptize their children in the crimson tears of the spirits ‘vain’ to unmask the mark of Vulpecula, which will trigger the trial of whom will be the next heir and the oracles of Vulpeculas, this also, indirectly has the ability to kill of those whom do not have the mark; Vulpecula’ mark is a ‘blessing’ that shows the favoritism of the spirits. Under the unmasking of their mark, the Vulpecula mark spreads like a wild fire over the children’s bodies, assuming all those whom have their blessing speak a special language, Munashi was the only one whom did not hold any special abilities, unable to even speak said special language, aside of the blessing itself however she was the only one whom’s mark did not blossom, regardless of the fact, like everyone else, she was promptly thrown into an pit within the underground depths of the Kogitsune temple. Rite of the Seishin Trial is an event to where every house has a child under the blessing of Vulpecula, is quite literally thrown into an underground cave until one child is left standing, upon the blossoming of their mark, every Yūrei(earth-bound spirit) in the cave becomes unbelievably hostile—Each child is forced to rely on their special language, charms and wits. The trial is served to both thin out every family’s number along with balancing out power, along with keeping on one oracle, which the child of the family will lead their family into being the main branch, after being trained for such a role—As each family is only really allowed two child. Following the way of the Seishin, most members of each house has ‘kitsune; megitsune’ like traits and features, along with deadly personalities they mix into their curses, they also have exotic pets, unlike every other family ever, the Tamotsu dropped their daughter, whom was the youngest of all the children, along with sending her brother, Moushi whom was apart of the hidden house known as the thirteenth house, a servant house of the current main house. Moushi is a gifted soul, whom is the next servant of the oracle of the Tamotsu clan, which was already planned, as he is considered the other half of Munashi’s soul. The thirteenth house is full of ‘Kitsunes’ which were located in Konohagakure, they serve the oracle family, as a factor, they have served the Tamotsu since older times; the thirteenth house doesn’t exist to other houses, but the Tamotsu family which is the first house. In technicality, a total of thirteenth children enter the trial, between the ages of six and eleven, not counting Munashi or Moushi. Awhile the trial happened, there was a war within Konohagakure, where all the adults of the house were forced to take part in. This forced the thirteenth called the Tamashī clan, the clan of Moushi. Caught between a life and death trial for years, she managed to survive by Moushi, who both equally protected her and destroyed her. He was known to show her great cruelty, but he also held a grave affection for her, it’s easier said that he loved her and she adored him, as he was all she knew for those years of her life. He became her whole world for those years, however, at the ending of the trial, he disappeared right before her and caused her whole shift, the remaining heart she had, started to vanish. The living child, she became the oracle, one without any unique abilities, being relocated back into the safety of Konohagakure, reunited with Moushi, it appeared, Moushi and Munashi were the last alive out of the houses, and family. The whole situation left a sour and everlasting scar upon the poor girl, Munashi, whom was forced to do acts she couldn’t understand, but was praised for, this caused her to almost become a sociopath. By day, she became a callous monster, by night, she became a disquiet girl lying in her bed, not proud of the path she walked, she desired a world that she could control, her own proof of her existence, not someone else’s alone, yet, she felt with these feelings, but they lingered long after she buried them. Strangle After a few years. Munashi became what was called a Genin, she lived in a simple home, doing a simple job—Florist, Postal/Courier kunoichi. An honest, simple life. Or. So, she thought. Her thoughts were wrong, within her life, not even a month after her job as a courier, she seemed to have quite a few interesting encounters, one being an Uchiha that forced her into stopping a girl being collected into a harem and a boy who changed her world little by little, needlessly to say, the latter was the better as the former got her drafted into a team guided by a too soft of a heart Erebus and their first meeting was DISGUSTING. Though, their poor choices guided her own a better course for the while, after all, she ended up getting to snuggle up to kind boy named Godric, whom she thought she would've lost by now, but even that seemed to come by as he was called to greater things and to his disappearance? Committing to her first mission, her first time out of the village and she drew the shortest of straws! Caught in a war that her blood influenced, little did she know her true damnation until Shien was kidnapped; Masa, the mother of Moushi revealed to have been raped and murdered. Her return to this truth of the story known as "Conquest of lies", Moushi exiled her for her protection, throwing the book of the damned upon her and to that, everything made sense. Betrayal was the least of her hearts feelings, where did the lies start and when did they end? Damaged once again, she cut those strings and to the leaf? What was she protecting? Huh. Moving herself on recovery, she simply made the means to the truth of her life and the final straw, Moushi appearing up dead; personal seemed to be understatement. So. Demons wanted to play? She guessed she could honor that. She always wanted to play in a war. Disappearing into the wind, Munashi faded away as a memory and it's said, she still kept contact with Godric by letter; possibly visiting. If him being away didn't hurt, she wondered, what could at that point? Hey! Let's play! Returning back to the spot. To where would she appear first? She wondered in her journey. A demon has no moral or regard, their loyalty limited to the strongest, huh.. Like her houses. A single as a pair of a broken twin, hardly was she damned by cruel destiny, it seemed her family's lord was the devil and to those masses in her wake that cursed her name, she didn't mind, she was a demon too, as their blood was always one in the same. She wanted to play a game, could become a demon? Be sly and crafty as one? How far and how many levels did she have to fall to? What pawns? Which pawns? War'o'war. When Pandora met up with Munashi upon returning on a read, it seemed they had an enlightening conversation over tea and not a battle. Which, Pandora found interest in before departing, her change was interesting and quite different. Behind this warped behavior, to the start, the beginning of the truth, she didn't want to be apart of it, but.. It was apart of past and her family's sins, she couldn't ignore that and despite her 'playful' pretending behind a sinister smile, she could feel her heart break start up again. New world; New life Seeing the worst the world had the offer, such as demons casually strolling the earth and effortless taking Konohagakure, Munashi experienced something that she wholehearted feared and that fear was to have nothing, as she had everything she wanted now. Despite wanting to stay, even after making a ship, Hayato and Sup Pung had to talk her into leaving. Because of this, Munashi came to terms with her horrid nature, wholly forgave and completely forgot, being both in her family line and what has happened to. Needlessly to say, she had to get over the losses, those lives and to that, she aided many folk in recovery. Being apart of the Final Shinobi Outpost, she helps gather food and garden food; reading the books that she bring along to read children to read and write. To that, she happily spent a lot of her time Godric. Personality & Behavior After Demon & friends Co. Munashi parted with her demons, being both her bloodline ties, sins of her family and her own, seeking ultimate happiness. Exposed to something that shook her core, she lost her ability to truly hate something, but gained the ability to completely due what is needed to finish the petty issues. She has become protective of her friends and family, along with having a level of patience and understanding for others, and very limited to anything foul. Playful. Frisky. Clever; sly. Both Careless and over thoughtful. Can be quite foul. Appearance Blossomed. The demon army changed everyone, be it from the worse to the better or from the better to the worse. Let's say Munashi was all positive. Thanking one of the fellow children of the Final Shinobi Outpost, she has an shunning outfit that is made of silk, dark purple silk. Her hair was forced to be cut to escape the grasp of an unwanted, but she admitted it looks a bit better than her ungodly length of hair. Matured as an adult, her hair is sliver fading into purple into violet, her mark is still on her neck and those vixen hues she had? They are now vivid without the slits. To her body, let's say her features really popped.To some other marks, she has this overbearing scar in her shoulder that is quite the bite scar. Abilities Significant Speed: Munashi isn’t the strongest nor the most skilled, however, she excels in speed. In fact. She is a rather hasty woman—Her speed was great enough to laid on good paying job as a Courier for Konohagkaure. However, it does not stop there. Famed for her speed as a child, she often, if focused, has the ability to avoid many dangers to her ‘honest’ daily life. She is almost able to turn on a dime, though, her reflex still needs work. Significant Stamina: Contract to her timid nature, she can be quite energetic and almost impossible to keep in place. Despite her feeble appearance, she is quite adapted to long travels, she is also quite use to running around Konohagakure, it not all over the land of fire—Spending most of her day, on her feet. Due to not having a trip paid for in avoid, she was forced to keep traveling for two days straight without the ability to stop at an inn. As a fun fact, regardless of her ability in Ninjutsu, she has the ability with her little 'experience' to handle rather powerful jutsu, due to her reserves. Databook Relationships Godric Fūma Met on a delivery ran accepted by chance and meeting under a small chance, it appearance their developing relationship seems more fate than luck. Thought of compassionate, understanding and charming, he has all her trust and affection, even a level of control in her change as he has guided her through self improvement. Despite being borderline forbidden, she gave him a Le’ce’shi, the shard and crystal met for only those born to the houses as means of deep affection and love, also an exchange as he taught her draconic. He is quite literally the only person she is comfortable telling anything and everything to, along with any open level of physical affection in front of others and to her dismay, she suffers from the lost puppy stages if he is done for too long or she doesn’t hear from him for a while—She’ll openly make any excuse or reason to spend time with him as well. Due to her levels of affection, she addresses him both in respect to his title in society and his own status to her heart, his moniker Saiairyū-Sama. Sup Pung Vulgar and outlandish, Sup Pung is a Kumogakure runaway! She is the playful buddy of Munashi whom she monikered “''Thunder tits''”, inreturn, Sup Pung called her “''Chastity belt''”, teasing her—She is highhandedly the worst influence Munashi will ever have in her life, discounting both Moushi and her own mother and father. Often picking and teasing Munashi about her sexuality and virginity, along with attempting to get her drunk, to see this wild side that Sup Pung knows she has. When grouped together, quite a few people stand clear of the two as they are called “''disastrous and cataclysmic''”.. Everyone hates when they agree, everyone is in dismay when they commit together. In actuality, Sup Pung is the only female that Munashi is comfortable enough to go to hot springs with, be nude around and snuggle to without any awkwardness to any level. Considering, this has happened at least twice for the reaction of the unexpected souls they know. Diary Entries Library Spars/battles Casual Ohayou gozaimasu!(Good morning!) .25 Senryaku! .25 Let me bug you! Special box; die for it. .25 Getting More than Just Mail Storyline Dinner date, you say? .25 for helping Seri with Arc related things. Missions B-rank: You can show yourself the world dammit. .75 Oyasumi nasai!(Good night!) .25 Training Meet up, train up! .25 Taiki vs Deucalion .25 Consulting with Munashi .25 Wind in the Waves! .25 Catch; reflex! .25 Approved By: PrinceSeri